A Demon's Conscience
by XxXshirokuroXxX
Summary: Being Ciel's butler is a lot of work. Sebastian starts feeling lonely... All the while a hysterical Grell tries to make Sebastian his. Is Sebastian turning into a human? Does Grell really love Sebastian? Friendship pairings GrellxSebastian, CielxSebastian. PS: I'm sorry for writing this disgrace. OC free, come read me! Written by Kuro
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1 written by Kuro 3 (Shiro may continue, idk)

I do not own this stuff that I am writing about.

**GRELL POV**

Grell Sutcliffe is the name, I am a very nice individual if I may say so myself. An attractive woman like me should'nt have to follow her love around the city, but look at me now. My bassy, oh how I just LOVE LOVE Sebas-chan. I wonder if Sebby-senpai will ever notice me... Anyways, my name is Grell- chaaaan... heheheheh... And I often stalk Sebby around when he is 'escorting' that young brat. I detest his adoration for Ciel... although I must respect him for his outstanding butler-ing skills.  
>My eyes just melt whenever he pours Ciel a cup of tea, or flawlessly cooks up a perfect plum pudding in under a minute...<br>I would eat Sebby's cooking and baking all day if I could... but nevermind that. I got off on a tangent. I have a mission. A goal. That goal, you may ask? To make Sebby MINE.

**Sebastian POV** I walk Ciel around London once again. This time around, he is searching for a gift for his dear Elizabeth. I find it strange how he would even bother doing anything for her... but I suppose it is his duty as a gentleman.  
>Although, I do feel a bit... how can I put this... ignored my my master? Maybe, used? Well, of course. I am his butler. I work so that he may use me to fullfill his every need. I am slowly becoming more human, and I do not like this prospect. How am I to explain this to myself? I am confused. Maybe, I should visit an old dungeon and take out my anger on some prisoners. Or perhaps I should sneak out one day into the back streets of London and look for cats. Human desires, they call it. Such a pathetic will. Such a pathetic demon, I am.<p>

**Ciel POV**

Sebastian is taking me shopping today, although he feels very distant. It's as if he has something else to attend to. "What is the matter, Sebastian?" I ask "Nothing is the matter master. We are almost at the shop," confirms Sebastian. I search his face for any signs of doubt, although he is a demon, so if he had any doubt, it would be rather difficult to tell.  
>A homeless widow passes us, and humbly askes for some food. Sebastian willingly hands over a coin to the poor woman, and thanks him profusely. "That's my money, you idiot. You had better earn it back tenfold." I say as we continue embarking on our journey.<br>Something is wrong with the way Sebastian smiled at that woman. It was almost... sympatheic? No, it must be another one of that demon's mind games.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Confused

Written by Kuro

**Ciel POV**

Sebastian opens the shop door for me and I step in. He looks down, not even bothering to offer his aid in searching for a suitable gift. The shopkeeper asks if I look for anything specific, and I respond by saying I am looking for something that perhaps a young woman would like. "What age?" he asks "Around 12, no... make that 10... you see, she is still quite childish... it's difficult to discern her current age." The shopkeeper falls silent. "I see. I have just what you need. I can even customize it for you if you would like!" The shopkeeper holds up a crystal sequined pink gown... the most elegant Ciel thinks he has ever seen. "This is perfect. She will love it, I suppose. How much?" "300 euros, young sir. I recognize that it is quite the steep price, but I believe that a smile on a beautiful young girl's face will be all the while worth it."  
>"I agree. 300 it is. Sebastian, pay this fine man the price." I order. Sebastian nods and hands over a ration of gold.<p>

After purchasing the costly gift for his Elizabeth, the two left the shop, and walked along the sidewalk of London until they reached the carriage which would carry back to the manor.

**Grell POV**

I see Sebby leave for the brat's house, and I get jealous. Why can't I be the one he takes with him?  
>I would be a wonderful master. Yeah, a FANTASTIC master. ***#subtle2005reference#imcanadiansosorry*** I follow them, but I soon run out of breath. That demon can travel. I need to think of something, something that can secure me a place in Sebastian's heart... wait! What if I try hitting on him again? Thousandth times a charm, right? Ooh, but I need to do something more. Maybe if I kill the brat... or catch him a cat... heh, he would never fall for that. ***#rhymes***<p>

And so Grell was ever lost in his thoughts as Sebastian took Ciel home, preparing him for bed.

**Sebastian POV** Grell was following me today. It's normal, but today he seemed a bit too determined. Maybe this confusion I am dealing with is messing with me. I prepare my master for bed. He has grown much taller since yesterday. A growth spurt, I suppose. He is nearly to my neck now. If I could, I would turn back time, and watch him grow up all over again. He is still an adorable child... ahem... human child, not adorable... but he seems quite different now. He seemed concerned about me. It's odd behavior for him, being as proud and cocky as he is. He makes eye contact with me alot, almost as if he is looking through my eyes and into my thoughts. If he heard my thoughts as of now,  
>he would see how weak I am. There is almost no doubt in my mind as of now. I am becoming... a human!<p>

Sebastian silently panicked internally that night, preparing his master for the morning. 


End file.
